


The Art of Attempted Seduction

by golden_kimono



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Double Penetration, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it was Daehyun’s turn to smirk, although Youngjae wasn’t sure why. He sat up and tilted his head. “Then you won’t mind making a bet with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Attempted Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saxophonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/gifts).



> Written for [The Brownie Bunch fic exchange - round 3](http://thebrowniebunch.livejournal.com/).

“I’m bored,” Daehyun grumbled as he tossed a little ball in the air from where he was lying on his bed.

“You could study,” his roommate Youngjae suggested.

Daehyun snorted in return and threw the ball at the door, which it hit with a bang before rolling away. “Yeah, let’s study. Because that’s how you spend a Friday night,” he said sarcastically. “Why are you studying anyway? You already know everything.”

“You can never know everything,” Youngjae replied automatically, having had this exact conversation with Daehyun too many times to even bother to look up from his book. “Besides, this is for our Psychology class, and I’m having some trouble with the new material.”

“Who even takes Psychology?” Daehyun commented, sounding disgusted.

“You do, you dick!” Youngjae looked at him in disbelief, wondering once again where his friend had gone wrong. They had been friends since they first started university, being forced together as roommates, but sometimes he wished he had been stuck with someone a little less spacey. He wasn't dumb, he just... had other things he liked to worry about (and he seemed to follow some of his classes more because of his parents' pushing than his own free will). He rolled his eyes at the suddenly spark of realisation in Daehyun’s eyes.

“As I said: you could study,” he repeated dryly. “We have to write a paper on this stuff, remember?” When Daehyun only stared at him blankly, he sighed in annoyance. “The professor told us today, in class, where you were too.”

Daehyun grinned sheepishly. “I was paying more attention to Sunhwa. She was wearing that really short skirt, did you see it? Not like you could miss it, since her legs are so long and-”

Before Daehyun could describe the wonders of Sunhwa’s legs, someone knocked on their door briskly before opening it, not even waiting for a confirmation from inside. Youngjae was about to yell at the intruder, but then he saw it was Kim Himchan, their RA and one of the most intimidating and popular males on campus. He was also not someone he liked to mess with.

Himchan looked irritated, but Daehyun didn’t seem to notice – or care – as he happily called out “Himchan hyung!” and waved at him from his bed.

Himchan narrowed his eyes. “When, exactly, did I give you permission to call me ‘hyung’?”

“…Himchan-ssi?”

The RA sighed and shook his head. “Never mind. I’m not here for socialising. Someone complained about noise coming from this room. Something about a banging against the door, if I remember correctly.” He raised his eyebrows at the other two. “Care to explain?”

“It was only one bang!” Daehyun protested. “And not even a loud one!”

“He was throwing that thing,” Youngjae explained, pointing at the ball between his and Daehyun’s beds, where it was lying on the floor innocently. “But he honestly only hit the door once.”

Himchan pursed his lips as he looked between the two, before seemingly giving up. “Fine, I’ll let it slide this time. Try not to do it again, okay?” When Youngjae and Daehyun nodded, he offered them a small smile before leaving the room.

“I hope you’re happy to know someone actually _complained_ about us,” Youngjae said as he glared over at Daehyun, only to see his friend staring at the door with a dreamy look on his face.

“I bet he’s amazing in bed,” Daehyun sighed.

Youngjae gaped at him and then threw his psychology book at Daehyun, smirking in satisfaction when it hit the other in the stomach. “He comes to tell us off and you’re thinking of sex?” Youngjae frowned, puzzled. “Wait, why am I surprised?”

“Oh, come on, like you’ve never thought about it,” Daehyun grinned, not at all affected by Youngjae’s words. Besides, it wasn’t like he was wrong. Daehyun liked people and appreciated sexuality, that was all. “He’s hot and has one of the best asses on campus. And his voice, damn… I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought of him talking dirty to me.”

Scrunching up his face, Youngjae looked around for something else to throw at his friend. “Please stop talking. I really don’t need to know about your perverted little fantasies.”

“Aw, don’t be jealous, Jae-ah, I think of you a lot too,” Daehyun teased with a wink, laughing obnoxiously as he dodged the other’s pillow.

“Yes, well, enjoy your thinking, because there’s no way he’ll ever sleep with you,” Youngjae pointed out. Everyone knew Himchan was one of the most wanted guys in their university, but he was also one of the most unattainable. He was friendly towards everyone, most of the time, but that was as far as people generally got. Some people thought it was because he was an RA and therefore had a reputation to uphold, but he wasn’t very conventional as far as that went. Others said he was simply ‘too picky’.

Everyone knew he and Jun Hyosung dated for a while and he had a fling with Moon Jongup not too long ago, but for reasons unknown to everyone he had turned down Kim Jongin, someone most people would give up their right arm and leg for. Whatever the case was, he was far from easy.

Now it was Daehyun’s turn to smirk, although Youngjae wasn’t sure why. He sat up and tilted his head. “Then you won’t mind making a bet with me.”

“A bet on what? How many stupid things you can say in ten minutes?” Youngjae scoffed. Daehyun’s smirk didn’t disappear, though.

“No. A bet on Himchan: who can have sex with him first, you or me? We’ll give it until the end of the semester and if I win, you have to do my homework for a month. If you win, I’ll do all your washing and cleaning for a month.”

Youngjae laughed, though it died away quickly when he realised Daehyun was serious.

“Wait, what? No! I’m not making a bet with you,” Youngjae sputtered. “Besides, what if neither of us wins, then what?”

Daehyun chuckled. “Like I’d lose.” He furrowed his eyebrows at Youngjae’s snort. “Fine, be that way. But since you’re so sure I won’t win, what are you scared of? And if he does say no to both of us…” He hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll figure that out later.”

Youngjae gazed at Daehyun intently before nodding. “Alright, I’m in. But we should change the stakes.” He licked his lips and grinned. “If I win, I get one night to do whatever I want to you.”

Daehyun’s eyes darkened. He laughed softly. “Oh, Youngjae-ah, you know you don’t need a bet for that.”

“I know, but in this case you won’t be able to do anything to me in return.”

Confused, Daehyun watched Youngjae rummage through his things. He finally emerged with a triumphant ‘aha!’ and held a pair of handcuffs in his hand. Daehyun nearly choked on his own saliva and coughed loudly, his eyes wide.

“Since when have you had those?!”

Youngjae only smirked. “Doesn’t matter. Are you still in or not?”

“Fine, but if I win, I get to use those on you,” Daehyun replied, eyes on the cuffs and thinking of all the things he could use them for. “And if we both lose, we aren’t allowed to have sex for the rest of the year.”

“That’s not too bad,” Youngjae shrugged. “I’ll win anyway, so we won’t have to worry about that.”

Daehyun cocked an eyebrow. “Now look who’s suddenly confident.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Not having an answer to that, Daehyun didn’t bother coming up with one. “Okay, I think we have everything covered,” he said instead. “Should we shake hands to seal the deal or something?” He blinked at Youngjae’s expression and gasped when he was suddenly pushed down on his bed, Youngjae settling comfortably on his lap and staring down at him with a wicked grin on his face.

“I think there are better ways, don’t you?”

************

Daehyun decided to put the plan in motion the next morning, determined to win. Besides, he _had_ had his eye on Himchan for a while, along with most of the student body. Still, _he_ was actually going to make a move.

He shifted uncomfortably, still sore from last night. Youngjae could be quite rough when he wanted to be, and although Daehyun never minded that during, the morning after could be a tad painful. Once, their friend Junhong had asked him if Youngjae and he were dating, something that had made Daehyun laugh for so long that Junhong had walked off without waiting for an answer. The truth was, their relationship was fairly simple, although outsiders didn’t seem to understand: they were roommates, best friends and occasional fuck buddies. Nothing more than that.

This wasn’t the time to think about Youngjae, though, because Himchan had just emerged from his office down the hall. Daehyun quickly stood up straight and walked over to him casually, pretending he had only just left his room.

“Morning, hyu- Himchan-ssi!” he greeted cheerfully. “You look good today!”

Himchan looked at him blankly, and that was when Daehyun realised the other was still in his pyjamas, his hair not even combed yet, and that he was holding a towel and a basket of shower supplies. Ah, right… As an RA, Himchan had the privilege of having his own bathroom, but the shower had broken down the other day, so he was forced to use the communal showers for the time being.

Daehyun smiled sheepishly and tried to save himself. “You always do, though. I mean, you could probably go out like this and people would turn their heads. How do you do that?”

Unimpressed, Himchan locked his door and made his way down the hallway. “I don’t know what you want, but please stop.” He glanced at Daehyun over his shoulder, as if he suddenly remembered he wasn’t supposed to ignore the students. “If it’s important, you can find me later.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Daehyun to stare after him, wishing he had waited for him in the bathroom. “I knew I shouldn’t have taken an early shower,” he admonished himself. It was okay, though. After all, it was only day one.

************

When Daehyun relayed the story to Youngjae later, his friend couldn’t stop laughing. They were in the dorm kitchen where Youngjae was decorating a self-made cake with fruit, whipped cream and who knew what else.

Irritated that the other wouldn’t shut up, Daehyun threw a strawberry at his face, getting even more annoyed when Youngjae caught it in his hand and placed it on top of the cake. “It’s not that funny,” he snapped.

“Hey, you were the one who started this,” Youngjae grinned. “You were so sure you’d be able to seduce him, yet you can’t even say ‘hello’ without embarrassing yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Daehyun grumbled, eyeing the cake hungrily. His bruised ego meant he needed cheering up, and what was a better way than some food? “Hurry up so I can have a slice, will you?”

Youngjae glared at him and swatted his hand with a spoon, making Daehyun wince and exclaim that he hadn’t even been touching anything. “This isn’t for you, you greedy ass. It’s for Himchan.”

This time it was Daehyun’s turn to laugh, though Youngjae had no idea why.

“What, does he not like cake or something?” he asked cautiously. It was well known that Himchan loved food almost as much as Daehyun did, and he seemed to have a sweet tooth, so what was the problem?

“Oh, don’t worry, he loves it, and I think this is his favourite kind,” Daehyun told him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “And there he is now!”

Youngjae turned and put on his best smile when he indeed saw Himchan entering the kitchen. “Himchan-ssi, would you like some cake?” he asked politely, picking it up gently and holding it out.

Himchan’s eyes lit up and Youngjae was about to poke his tongue out at Daehyun, but then the RA sighed sadly.

“Ah, it looks so good, but I’m afraid I can’t have any. I’m on a diet,” he revealed, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Youngjae’s mouth fell open, Daehyun snickering beside him. So that was the problem. And Daehyun hadn’t bothered to tell him, the bastard. “But… You don’t need to lose weight!” he blurted out.

“That’s very kind of you,” Himchan said, smiling, “but I think I do. Maybe some other time.”

Youngjae watched him walk over to the refrigerator, where he grabbed a bottle of water before taking his leave.

After a brief silence, Daehyun spoke up.

“So… Can I have a slice now?”

************

Better prepared this time, Daehyun made his way to the showers and waited for Himchan to appear so he could casually step out of his stall wearing only a towel (or less) and catch the RA’s attention. He knew his body wasn’t like Jongup’s, but he was toned nonetheless and had the outline of a sixpack, so surely Himchan was bound to notice. He decided to ignore the fact that Jongin was muscled and still hadn’t impressed the older boy.

It took so long that Daehyun was starting to regret his plan, goosebumps popping up along his bare skin. He could have left the shower running, but if he used up the hot water there’d be hell to pay. Plus, Himchan had warned them all more than once to not take too long anyway, because it was a waste, and although Daehyun couldn’t say this idea kept him up at night, it had had some kind of effect on him.

When he finally heard footsteps coming closer, he quickly turned the shower on and sighed contently when the warm water hit him, the heat more than welcome right now. And that was when he realised he had made a fatal flaw: he couldn’t actually _see_ who was coming in, so unless whoever it was would speak, there was no chance of knowing who it was.

After a moment’s hesitation, he decided to peek around the corner, only to see Choi Minho, a guy from a year above him. Minho raised his eyebrows at him when he caught him watching, so Daehyun did the only thing he could think of: smile and hop back under the shower head, cursing quietly as he did so.

The same thing happened a few more times, with Daehyun startling one boy so badly that he simply ran out, ranting about perverts in the bathroom. Minho had unfortunately been a witness and it was clear from the way he had eyed Daehyun as he left that he thought the other was a creep. Already this bet was doing wonders for his reputation.

When he finally heard that familiar raspy voice scolding someone for clogging up the shower drain, he perked up and, after turning off the shower and wrapping his towel around his waist, he practically jumped out of the stall. Only to slip on a patch of water and fall flat on his back.

At least he had Himchan’s attention, he told himself, although he hadn’t intended for the other to look at him like he had just grown another arm.

“You okay there?” Himchan asked as he held out his hand to help Daehyun up.

Daehyun nodded stubbornly, though Himchan didn’t seem to notice, his eyes trained between Daehyun’s legs with a vague smirk playing across his lips. Daehyun glanced down and was mortified to see that his towel had fallen away. That hadn’t actually been part of the plan…

With an undignified squeak, Daehyun managed to rearrange the towel and he crawled to his feet on his own, too embarrassed to accept Himchan’s help. His head hanging low, he gathered his stuff together and left, the RA snickering behind him.

************

After hearing about yet another failed attempt by Daehyun to seduce Himchan, Youngjae had decided it was time for him to make a better move. His last one had failed, but this time he had done his research. Besides, it wasn’t like he could be any worse than Daehyun.

He had approached Song Jieun, the RA for the girls’ dorm, under the excuse of needing some advice from Himchan but being unable to find him. Luckily Jieun was a sweet girl who didn’t ask too many questions, and she had told him that she knew for a fact that he enjoyed spending his Saturday mornings in the campus swimming pool, so if he couldn’t find Himchan anywhere else, that was a sure thing.

And so he left his room early on Saturday (making sure to be quiet enough that Daehyun wouldn’t hear him) and made his way to the pool. Saturday mornings were usually spent sleeping, and Youngjae was happy to note that Himchan seemed to be the only one there.

He smiled and waved at the RA, who nodded back, and got ready to jump in. It wasn’t until he was sinking to the bottom a few moments later that he recalled that swimming wasn’t one of his strong points and that this pool was also a lot deeper than he was used to. Blaming Daehyun for this utter lack of common sense (because surely he wouldn’t have done something this idiotic if his roommate hadn’t been rubbing off on him), he tried to get back to the surface.

Unfortunately all his flailing about did nothing but make him sink deeper, and when he felt someone drag him upwards he nearly cried in relief, clinging to the other person tightly.

He gasped for breath when his head broke the surface and practically climbed on top of his saviour to stay far away from the evil that had befallen him. When he had finally calmed down a bit, he realised his saviour was Himchan (who else could it have been, really, with the pool being devoid of other life at the moment), and froze, his arms still around the other’s neck.

“What was that about?” Himchan asked, looking concerned.

Youngjae tried not to focus on the soft, wet, milky skin pressed against his own or on how close their faces were, because that would only make other problems arise. “I’m not a very good swimmer,” he mumbled once he had found his voice again, his face turning bright red at Himchan’s expression.

“Then why on earth did you think this was a good idea?” Himchan questioned in disbelief.

“…I thought I could learn?”

Youngjae smiled sheepishly at Himchan’s exasperation and vowed to himself never to speak about this incident to anyone, least of all Daehyun. He could only hope Himchan would do the same.

************

Daehyun was rapidly growing desperate. The end of the semester was looming over them and he was still no closer to getting into Himchan’s pants than before the bet. Youngjae wasn’t faring any better, but this was no comfort whatsoever because of the ‘no sex’ part they had agreed on if neither of them won.

And he tried, he honestly did. He had given up on the shower idea pretty soon (although Minho still eyed him weirdly whenever he passed him in the halls), but he had tried other things. He flirted every chance he got, but Himchan didn’t seem the least bit impressed and told him to stop with his lame pick-up lines. After he had heard stories about how Himchan got horny when drunk, he had offered the RA drink after drink after the latest dorm party, but Bang Yongguk, Himchan’s best friend, had put a stop to that. (Everyone always said Yongguk was a nice guy, but he scared the shit out of Daehyun.)

He had tried bothering Himchan for the most random things, using every excuse he could think of for which he really needed an RA, but after he had showed up for the seventeenth day in a row, he had been kindly yet forcefully asked to direct any and all questions to Himchan’s e-mail instead of knocking on his door every time, and that just wasn’t the same.

And to top it all off, his idea for his Psychology paper had been rudely rejected by the professor, who claimed he could ‘do better’. He had assured her he couldn’t, but she refused to believe him. Something about ‘unused potential’. So now here he was, waiting for a tutor in the library. He didn’t even know who it would be, although he was hoping for Jung Hana, the Psychology TA. She was sweet and smart, not to mention really hot, and he wouldn’t mind spending time with her.

…Wait, what was Youngjae doing here?

************

Youngjae loathed himself for ever having gone along with Daehyun. After the fiasco in the pool, Youngjae had tried to ask Himchan for swimming lessons, but the RA had told him that that was, unfortunately, not one of his tasks. Himchan had offered to talk to Kang Daesung, the swimming coach, but Youngjae had quickly declined. He liked Daesung enough, but he didn’t see how it would help with this bet.

He had tried more, even dressing provocatively to get Himchan’s attention, but all that had accomplished was Daehyun falling down the stairs and his classmate Seungri asking him out. (To be fair, though, Seungri hit on nearly everyone.) Himchan, however, had only glanced at him. He had also tried to casually bump into the RA, or fall against him, but this had only led to Himchan sitting him down and worriedly asking him if he needed to see a doctor for his balance problems. Daehyun, at least, had enjoyed that part.

To make matters worse, Psychology was still a struggle for him. He wasn’t sure why, but the current topic was simply too difficult to understand. The idea for his paper had been approved, but with many notes in the margins, and he had approached the professor after class to ask for help. She had been kind enough to appoint him a tutor, though he didn’t know who it would be. All he had been told was where and when to meet this person, which was why he was now in the library.

Where Daehyun was too, for some strange reason.

************

“What are you doing here?” Youngjae asked when he stopped beside his friend.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Daehyun replied immediately. “Even _you_ don’t go to the library at this time.”

Youngjae huffed and pulled out a chair on which he plopped down ungracefully. “I’m being tutored in Psychology,” he explained, glaring at Daehyun like it was all his fault he needed tutoring in the first place. “What’s your excuse?”

“Same,” Daehyun replied, his eyebrows raised. “Do you think we have the same one?”

The younger shrugged. “Probably. I doubt many people would want to get together this late. You better not misbehave, though, because I’d like to actually pass this course.”

Daehyun rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and of course I’d like to fail. You know, just because I don’t study as much as you do, doesn’t mean I don’t care about my grades.” He was about to continue his rant, but stopped when his eyes caught sight of something, a grin easily spreading over his face. “I think I may know who our tutor is.”

Youngjae looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw Himchan walking towards them. He quickly arranged his features into a friendly smile, pleased when Himchan returned it.

“Sorry for the late hour,” the RA apologised. “I didn’t have enough time during the day, I’m afraid.” His eyes flickered between the two boys who stared up at him patiently. “I hope it’s okay that I’m tutoring you both at once. It’s for the same class and you’re friends, so I assumed you wouldn’t mind, but let me know if you do.”

They both shook their heads, and Himchan smiled sweetly.

“Great! The study rooms in the back seem to be free; why don’t we go there? I know it’s not busy, but I think some privacy would be better, don’t you?”

“Of course, hyu- Himchan-ssi!” Daehyun agreed happily as he got to his feet and grabbed his bag, Youngjae following soon after.

When they were all situated in the chosen room, Daehyun and Youngjae across from each other with Himchan at the head of the table, silence fell over them.

“Why don’t you guys tell me what’s going on,” Himchan eventually said.

“We’re just having some trouble with our paper,” Youngjae sighed. “I don’t understand the material at all and-”

“We’ll get to that later,” Himchan interrupted him, making Youngjae blink in confusion. “I meant: why don’t you tell me why you’ve been behaving so weirdly around me recently.”

Daehyun and Youngjae stared at each other, speechless. Youngjae shook his head slowly. There was no way they could tell him the truth, he’d probably get them kicked out or something, and Youngjae really couldn’t didn’t want to lose his place here.

“We want to have sex with you,” Daehyun divulged, shrugging his shoulders when Youngjae threw him a scandalised look. Easier to confess than to pretend there was nothing going on, in his opinion.

Himchan sighed impatiently. “Yes, I got that bit.” He grinned when the two boys gazed at him blankly. “What, you thought I didn’t know? The two of you aren’t exactly subtle.” He placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands together. “The question is: _why?_ Because you’re very persistent and most people tend to give up after the second failed attempt, but not you guys.”

The two friends met eyes again, and, realising that Himchan didn’t seem too upset so far, Youngjae waved a hand in Daehyun’s direction to indicate that he could finish explaining the rest. It _was_ his idea, after all.

“We made a bet,” Daehyun started, “on who could get you into bed first: me or Youngjae. The winner gets to have total control over the other for one night, with handcuffs, the whole deal, and if we both lose, we’re not allowed sex for the rest of the year.”

Himchan laughed, although Daehyun wasn’t sure what he had said that was so hilarious. “The rest of the _year_? That seems like a harsh punishment,” the RA chuckled. “So no sex with me means no sex at all.”

The two nodded their heads, and Youngjae wondered why Himchan seemed so laid-back about this. A glance at Daehyun showed him his friend was thinking the same thing. Youngjae didn’t think he himself would be this calm if he found out people had been betting on him, but he probably shouldn’t complain: this reaction was better than anything he had been expecting, that was for sure.

“And what if you both win, what happens then?”

Daehyun furrowed his eyebrows at Himchan’s curiosity. “We never thought of that, to be honest.”

“How would we both win anyway?” Youngjae added.

Himchan smiled widely and got up, glancing out the window that overlooked the rest of the library before closing the blinds. He turned around and leaned against the door, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Let’s say I let the both of you fuck me, at the same time. Then you’d both win, right?”

Youngjae gaped, while Daehyun was still processing what Himchan was getting at, because surely he couldn’t mean-

A soft ‘click’ resounded through the room when Himchan locked the door.

“To be honest, I feel kind of flattered,” the RA admitted to the two shell-shocked boys. “You’re two of the hottest guys around here and if I hadn’t always thought you were together, I might have made a move. When I first noticed how you were trying to get my attention, I was curious to see how far you’d go.”

He smirked as he walked back to the table. “Funny thing, though: you finally have me, and you’re suddenly shy. Maybe you’re still waiting to see what will happen if you both win the bet.” Himchan chewed on his bottom lip and looked from one to the other, noting their wary expressions. “Well, if you both lose, there’ll be no sex for you for the rest of the year, right?”

Daehyun nodded at that, while Youngjae let out a quiet “yes, that’s right”.

“Then how about this,” Himchan offered, “if you both win, you both get me for the rest of the year whenever you wish.”

“Wait, you mean like a booty call?” a wide-eyed Daehyun asked. “Are you serious?” He glanced over at Youngjae excitedly to gauge his reaction, but the other boy was frowning at Himchan.

“How do we know you’re not tricking us?” Youngjae asked suspiciously. Call him a pessimist, but this was all going a little _too_ well in his opinion.

Himchan raised his eyebrows. “You really think I’d pull such an elaborate prank?” He stepped closer to Youngjae and leaned down to murmur in his ear. “Ever since you clung to me in the pool, I’ve been thinking about how you felt against me. Part of me wished I could drag you into the changing room and take you then and there.” He dragged his teeth over Youngjae’s earlobe slowly, smirking when the other boy shuddered.

Himchan straightened up and rolled his shoulders. “Trust me, if I hadn’t liked it, I would’ve told you, or reported you. I don't bother being too extravagant when it comes to revenge.” He then looked over at Daehyun, who had been watching the two of them intently. “And you…” He walked over to him and ran his fingers through Daehyun’s hair, smirking when the other closed his eyes.

“I definitely liked what I saw under your towel. When I was showering afterwards, I thought of how it must feel to have you inside of me.” He leaned down and breathed against Daehyun’s lips. “Will you let me find out?” he asked when Daehyun lazily opened his eyes again.

At once, Daehyun nodded eagerly. Himchan chuckled in approval before turning his head in Youngjae’s direction. “What about you?”

Youngjae hesitated for all of a second before he agreed as well. He still wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, but if it meant he got to have sex with Himchan and Daehyun at the same time, he didn’t care so much. Besides, it would be too risky a trick for an RA, so it must be real.

With that thought in mind, he got to his feet and joined the other two where they were now standing up, pressed together, with Daehyun already enthusiastically kissing Himchan. Licking his lips at the sight, Youngjae placed his hands on Himchan’s hips from behind before kissing and nibbling on the other’s neck.

Himchan broke the kiss, groaning, and turned his head to the side so he could kiss Youngjae now, their tongues tangling together gently, with Daehyun licking up Himchan’s throat, his hands running over the other’s chest.

“Can I take this off?” Daehyun mumbled as he tugged at Himchan’s shirt. The RA pulled back from Youngjae and gave a quick nod, allowing Daehyun to take his shirt from his body.

Meanwhile, Youngjae started fumbling with Himchan’s belt until Daehyun joined in to remove it. He glanced down when the RA’s pants pooled around his feet and bit his lip when the other’s body was revealed to him again. He didn’t have the best view from where he was standing, but he knew what to expect, and the way Daehyun was leering at Himchan from the front showed that he wasn’t disappointed either.

“As much as I’m liking the attention, I was kind of hoping not to be the only one naked,” Himchan said dryly when they had been staring a little too long.

Daehyun promptly reached for the hem of his shirt, but Himchan stopped him from continuing. The other boy gazed at him in confusion until Himchan explained: “I’d like you to undress each other.”

Daehyun shrugged and complied easily, stepping closer to Youngjae who grabbed him by his collar and kissed him while they took each other’s clothes off slowly. It was different from kissing Himchan, though not better or worse, because they had done this more often and knew exactly how the other would react. Daehyun knew that if he bit Youngjae’s lip just so, he’d release that cute little moan, and Youngjae knew that if he flicked his tongue right, Daehyun would buck his hips.

By the time they were both fully nude, their lips were swollen and their cocks hard. Himchan wasn’t faring much better: he had been watching from the side, stroking himself through his briefs. He smirked when their eyes were on him again and slipped his underwear down his legs.

“No time for too much foreplay; I have no idea when they might kick us out, and I don’t really want to be caught fucking when that happens,” he informed the two, who nodded in understanding.

“So… How are we doing this?” Daehyun asked.

“Well…” Himchan grabbed condoms and lubricant from the table, happy he had remembered to bring them along earlier. “You both help prepare me first. I’ve done this before, but it’s been a while, so try to be careful.”

Youngjae nodded, remembering all too well the first time he had tried to have sex with a guy and how neither of them had had any idea that preparation was needed. Jaebum, his boyfriend at the time, had simply stuck it in, which had resulted in Youngjae screaming loud enough that Jaebum had nearly fled from the room. It had been an awkward evening, with the two of them watching porn and taking notes (in fact, Youngjae still had the notebook at home).

Things had worked out in the end, but Youngjae had never forgotten the pain. And if Himchan was taking them both at once, well… He glanced over at Daehyun and quickly grabbed the lube from him, doubting his friend’s skills in this area. ‘Careful’ wasn’t always in his vocabulary, especially when he was very eager to get down to business.

Himchan turned around and bent over the table, a clear invitation to get started. Youngjae bit his lip and ran his hands over the swell of Himchan’s behind, relishing in the feeling. His cock twitched when he thought of how he’d soon be inside him and he hastened to pour the lube over his fingers and between Himchan’s legs, rubbing the entrance firmly when he was done, though not pushing inside.

Daehyun had to admit he loved the view and he made a mental note to ask to watch them at some point, but right now he was starting to feel left out. He waited until Himchan started pushing back against Youngjae’s fingers, his deep moans going straight to Daehyun’s groin, and then he decided to step in, snatching the lube from the table and coating his fingers with it before shoving the first in alongside Youngjae’s. His friend gave him a reprimanding look, perhaps for being too rough, but Himchan arched his back and groaned loudly, clearly not minding, and he smirked back.

It was slightly awkward, especially since Daehyun and Youngjae kept getting in each other’s way, but the RA seemed satisfied if his reactions were anything to go by. Once or twice he had even asked them to stop for a second, too close to the edge already.

“Enough,” Himchan breathed eventually, both of them removing their fingers immediately – although Daehyun added in one last jab at the other’s prostate, earning a whine and, once Himchan had straightened up, a slap to the arm.

“One of you, lie down on the floor,” Himchan ordered. When the other two hesitated, he sighed impatiently, well aware that closing time wasn’t too far away. “Just trust me, it’ll be easier that way.”

Daehyun and Youngjae looked at each other before Daehyun shrugged and lied down, Youngjae wincing slightly when he did. He was sure this wasn’t very hygienic, but if Daehyun wanted to be on the bottom, that was his choice (and one he made fairly often). He stared with darkened eyes when Himchan helped Daehyun put on a condom and lubricate it thoroughly, Daehyun squirming on the floor when he was finally touched. Himchan quickly gave Youngjae the same treatment, earning some pleasured sighs in return.

Once Himchan sank down on Daehyun’s length, things became somewhat of a blur. Daehyun was sure he screamed when Youngjae pushed in next to him, the friction of Himchan’s walls and Youngjae’s erection rubbing against his own almost too much to handle. He was actually grateful when a panting Himchan told them to wait for a minute, worried he’d come before this had even properly started, and he’d like to be able to say he lasted longer than that.

Youngjae, meanwhile, was trembling, both from the position he was in and from the feeling he had never experienced before. His trembling wasn’t nearly as bad as Himchan’s though: the RA was shaking all over, his breathing heavy. Youngjae wrapped his arms around Himchan’s chest and held him gently, nervous that he might be in too much pain.

Daehyun had no such thoughts: if there was one thing he was good at in bed, it was reading body language, and Himchan was definitely not shaking because he was uncomfortable. He rubbed his hands up Himchan’s smooth thighs slowly until he reached his hips, his fingers moving along until they touched Himchan’s cock, which was nearly flush against his stomach.

He smirked when the RA moaned, but it was quickly swept away when Himchan intentionally clenched around him and Youngjae, making the two of them moan instead.

“Don’t do that,” Himchan admonished, his intense eyes glaring into Daehyun’s as he placed the other’s hands back on his legs. “Trust me, I won’t need it.” With that, he shifted around, Youngjae moving with him so he wouldn’t slip out.

Finding a rhythm was difficult, Youngjae soon realised, especially with Daehyun barely able to move and Himchan having a hard time taking them both in at once whenever he rolled his hips down. Not that it wasn’t good, because it was, amazing in fact, and Youngjae loved the combination of Daehyun’s high mewls and Himchan’s deep grunts, wishing he could record them somehow and listen to them whenever he felt a little lonely.

He shuddered at the thought and shoved back in hard enough to make Himchan fall forward on top of Daehyun, who wasted no time in running his nails down Himchan’s spine, always happy to leave a mark. Youngjae swiftly placed a hand on the small of Himchan’s back when the other tried to get back up, liking this position much better. He looked down at where his length was disappearing inside Himchan, with Daehyun’s cock pressed against his.

“What are you- ah!” Daehyun gasped when Youngjae interrupted him by thrusting forward harshly, quickly setting a pace for the three of them, this new position making things much easier. Daehyun scratched along Himchan’s skin mindlessly, feeling Himchan writhe on top of him and hearing him moan from up close. He looked at Youngjae over Himchan’s shoulder, admiring the way the other boy was moving, his head thrown back and eyes closed, soft noises leaving his lips.

Himchan came first, kissing Daehyun hard once he did, probably more to muffle his screams than for any other reason, but Daehyun accepted the kiss happily enough. His own orgasm followed quickly, Youngjae’s erection soon twitching to signal his.

The clean-up was mostly quiet. Himchan grumbled about the soreness in his backside and the lack of trash cans in the library. Youngjae looked positively disgusted when he was told they’d have to keep a hold of the used condoms for a little while longer, though at least Himchan was kind enough to provide some tissues.

Daehyun, usually a cuddler after sex, compromised by helping Himchan get dressed (Youngjae tended to shove him away, claiming he was too sensitive right after), pressing his mouth to every bit of skin he could reach as he did so, until Himchan told him to get lost. He was smiling when he said it, though, so Daehyun took the chance to kiss him one last time before obeying.

Luckily the library was mostly deserted when they left the study room, with a few people here and there nodding at Himchan in greeting politely. It wasn’t until they reached their dorm that things started getting awkward. Neither Daehyun nor Youngjae were sure how to end this night, never having done anything like this before.

“Well, that was fun,” Himchan smiled, apparently not bothered by the tension. “Tomorrow we’ll have another tutoring session, same time, but we’ll actually get to work then. Is that okay with you guys?”

Youngjae nodded immediately, Daehyun mumbling something about how they’d done plenty of work before agreeing as well. “You don’t want to come in?” Youngjae asked, already sure he knew the answer.

“No, I think I need some actual rest after all that,” Himchan replied apologetically. “But remember what I told you: you can come to me whenever you want. And if you do well on this Psychology paper, I might let you guys use those handcuffs on me one day.”

He smirked at their facial expressions and wished them a good night, shutting his door to the sound of Daehyun and Youngjae bickering about who’d go first.

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on both AFF and LJ, but since I just realised it was actually easy to join this website, I thought I'd post it here too. :)


End file.
